Fuku and one peice
by MafiaPrincess101
Summary: I wrote this last summer when me and my sister took walks to seven eleven. I never not a chance to right this so i started now. I hope you all enjoy this and please comment.
1. Chapter 1, The three sisters

M.P: I'm back. Ahahaha, damn you chocolate!

I don't own any of One Piece, only my sister, my cousin, and moi. I own our powers, Nemo Island, and what's/who are on the island. My mama and papa, and the marine that caused my characters hell.

Warnings: Too lazy to write.

One Piece Chapter1: The three sisters.

It was a sunny day on Nemo Island, the island was a small one that was mostly forests and well sea. Not many people come to this island, and when they do they're either pirates or marines. They only come to cause problems or drink at Ryku's Bar. Those that cause problems are dealt with by Nemo's guardians. Who are these guardians well they are the Fuku sisters. These three sisters are the most powerful people you can ever meet. The eldest has waist length raven black hair and bright purple eyes. She was 5ft4 and had a model's body. Her hair was held in a ponytail by two purple chopsticks. She was wearing a dark purple tank top and black pants; she was also wearing knee high heeled leather boots and a leather black trench coat. On her left thumb was a gold wedding ring. The middle has shoulder length light purple hair and raven black eyes. She was 5ft4 and had a dancer's body. Her hair fell into her eyes as she put it up in a bun held by two black chopsticks. She was wearing a black off the shoulders long sleeved shirt and dark purple shorts; thigh high leather black army boots and a shiny black leather trench coat. Around her neck was a black moon choker and on her right ring finger was a gold ring. On her back was four swords, two on her hips and two crisscrossing her upper back. The youngest had long dark pink hair and light purple eyes. Her hair was held in a braid by chopsticks, one purple one black. She was 5ft2 and was normal built. She was wearing a leather jacket, dark pink shirt, black pants, and knee high black leather boots with studs. These three have been through hell and back, and their adventure has yet to end.

"Ne, Onee-san I heard that a pirate ship was sighted today." A 18year old girl asked the person next to her. The girl next to her was also 18, she 'hummed' and turned her head slightly to the door of the bar. "Heh, I guess we have a playmate. Annie what do you hear now?" The girl asked her twin. Annie tilted her head slightly and listened. "There are only 6. One is a chief that is skilled in hand to hand combat, a swordsman that fights with three swords, a navigator that fights with a staff, a shooter, and two strong Gumu Gumu's." The 15 year old next to Annie looked up and grinned. "Nee-san, Onee-san are we going to through them off Nemo?" Annie looked to her twin. "Courtney-nee-san?" Courtney sighed and took a drink from her sake. "Annie can you check it out, Mac you stay here." She stated. "Hai Onee-san." Annie said before vanishing. Mac looked up at her eldest sister and pouted. "Onee-san, why do I have to stay here?" Courtney looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Mac, Annie is the fastest out of all of us and was never caught." Mac looked down at her milk and sighed. Five minutes later Annie reappeared scowling into her cup of sake. "Nee-san, what did you see?" Annie looked up and snorted. "They don't look much; I don't think they're a threat." Courtney looked towards her twin and stated. "Either way we watch their every move."


	2. Chapter 2, The bar fight

One Piece chapter two.

"Look guys it's a bar, let's go check it out!" Nami said pointing to Ryku's Bar. The crew of The Going Merry all rushed in pushing and shoving leaving Nami and Robin standing outside, both with a blank expression. Nami sighed as Robin only shook her head in amusement. Inside the bar all the male straw hat pirates were ordering sake and food. Unknown to them that they were sitting next to the three most wanted women in the world.

Luffy was eating his meat along with Ace while Zorro was chugging his sake down happily, with Ussop, Sanji, and Chopper eating a meal also. Nami and Robin took their seats next to their crew mates also eating a meal.

The fun was soon over when the bar doors opened and five men walked in. The leader was 6ft7 with a scruffy beard, beady black eyes, black pirate coat, really he was wearing all black. His eyes roamed around the room before landing on the three girls. He smirked and strutted over to the two oldest, threw his arms over the black haired one's shoulder and the other around the purple one's waist. "Hello ladies. How are you this fine day." He asked. The black haired one didn't respond while the purple haired one scowled darkly. "I would appreciate it if you would remove your arm from myself and my sister." The black haired one stated monotone. The man only laughed, let go of the black haired one and promptly pulled the purple haired one onto his lap. The bar was tense as the woman in his lap seemed to hiss in anger. "Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Me." She growled. He only smirked in response. She looked over to her sisters and seemed to have a silent conversation, the eldest nodded and the youngest one grinned. The woman smirked and simply disappeared. The man gasped as his men were taken down one by one. His eyes widened when a silver katana was placed under his throat. "I-impossible. Only one woman could do that." He said. The purple woman smirked. "Hai, i am Annie Fuku." He was shaking now as Annie glared down at him. "Now darling, what are ye going to do?" She purred. "I will leave and never return." With that the man ran out of the bar with hid tail between his legs.

"Pathetic." Annie muttered sheathing her katana and sitting down next to her sisters. The bar had huge smiles on their faces when looking at the three. "Um, who are those three?" Ace asked the bartender. He smiled. "Those are the Fuku sisters, criminals to the marines, monsters to the pirates, but heroes to our island. They keep the ones who cause trouble away and keep peace here. The one with the black hair is Courtney, she used brute strength, her twin Annie is quick on her feet and uses sneak attacks, the younger one is Mac, she isn't a master, but is great in both of what they do."

The crew looked to Luffy who was smiling at the sisters.

He stood up and walked over to them. Courtney was the first to notice him and asked coldly. "Yes?"

Luffy only grinned as his crew groaned. "Will you join my crew?"

M.P: And cliffhanger! Don't kill me!

Tell me what you think. until next time.


End file.
